Godfrey
by Berein
Summary: Sorry. No "magical girl teaches Godric to love" story here.  Takes place present day. Godric is summoned to have sex with his maker, Appius, and thinks back to his first time with Appius.  For story purposes, Appius looks like Jason Momoa  from Conan .


**Like a lot of fans, I suspect that Godric's maker on TB is supposed to be Appius, but instead of making him a creepy little troll like in the books, I imagine him to look exactly like Jason Momoa from the new Conan the Barbarian. Godric is alive in the present day and Appius regularly summons him for sex. Godric relives his first time with Appius while he has sex with Appius in the present day. Eric is very briefly mentioned. Some pederasty and rape involved so if it's a trigger or makes you squick, you've been warned. By the way, please feel free to use my story for inspiration for more stories between these two because I have a serious size kink for Godric and love the idea of some big, meaty guy using him as a sex toy. (Yeah, I said it!)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own True Blood or it's characters, yada, yada, yada**

Appius two large fingers hammered Godric's asshole mercilessly. Godric could feel Appius going knuckle-deep on his ass while he lay on his stomach, held down by his maker's heavy, towering frame. Appius' lips brushed against Godric's cheek, breathless and soft, he felt fangs move from his cheek to the shell of his ear.

His maker's left hand held tight to Godric's short, soft brown hair while he roughly fingered Godric's hole with his two fingers.

"Master..." Godric groaned, his fangs grazing his lip. Appius moved his hand from his hair to Godric's mouth and covered it; stifling Godric's moans.

"Come. Now." Appius, growled in a deep voice, sounding more animal than human. He leaned down considerably, bypassing their height difference, pressing the side of his face into Godric's, covering Godric's mouth forcibly while his fingers probed Godric's violated channel again and again. Appius pressed his weight into Godric, grinding his large erection into Godric's back, causing Godric's own considerable erection to press into the bed.

Godric had wanted to call out his Master's name but he was lost. The power of a maker over his childe was incomprehensible. Appius had commanded Godric to submit to his will. Appius did not hesitate to use maker's command, unusual considering their ages. Appius was twice Godric's age, 4000 years old. Godric would always be a boy to him. The same boy he had enslaved, branded and raped by 15.

Appius continued pounding his fingers in and out of Godric's ass and finally sank his fangs into Godric's neck. Godric stifled any further moans. _A vampire controls his emotions._ He had taught Eric that lesson; he would follow his own tutelage. Even as he felt his cock ready to ejaculate, Godric let no sound come from his body. Appius had finally removed his hand from Godric's mouth and tweaked Godric's nipples as his childe approached completion.

It was always this moment, before the orgasm, that Godric's mind went back to Rome: the first night Appius claimed his virginity. Godric found it hard to believe he was ever that fragile, 15 year old child. Appius had towered over him by a foot at the time. He was beautiful and well-muscled. Despite being vampire, his skin had miraculously maintained its golden brown appearance from his human life. His long dark brown hair flowed like a mane on his shoulders and around his face. His golden brown eyes and a heavy brow told his age but to most humans, he appeared to be a gristled but beautiful young warrior.

Appius was harsh with Godric, hitting him often. But, at times he could be so gentle, Godric would weep at the gentle touch. It was not unusual for Appius to run his fingers through his slave's soft hair, or gently rub Godric's back and shoulders, often over the area where Appius had cruelly branded him at 8 years old.

That night, Godric came to collect Appius' letters when his master summoned Godric to his bed with a single motion of his hand. "Come, Godfrey." Even then, as a human boy, Appius' voice had the power to command Godric so that he almost moved involuntarily to his master's command. Appius had embraced Godric's lithe body, using his hands to rub his back lovingly. But, within minutes, those hands did things to Godric had never imagined a man could do to another. Godric remembered Appius had said sweet words to him, even as he raped him.

Centuries later, Appius' nestmate and righthand man, Servilius, would tell Godric that he had taken pity on Godric's position and age. Godric did not doubt this. The night after Appius claimed him, he bared piteous looks from Servilius and the other slavewomen who had heard Godric's cries the previous night and no doubt noticed how gingerly Godric walked and would avoid sitting.

Servilius had urged Appius to glamour Godric to spare him the pain and humiliation of the rape. Appius had refused, stating: _I want him to remember what I do to him, so no matter where he goes in this life or the next, he will know he belongs to me. _Appius had claimed him in every way possible that night and took his virginity slowly and deliberately. He had placed Godric on his back, legs hanging over Appius shoulders, his ass spread. Ignoring Godric's cries and groans, he had sank his long thick cock into Godric's tight, young asshole slowly to the hilt, grabbing Godric by his hair and forcing him to watch Appius' erection going inside him again and again. The weight of Appius' enormous frame came down on Godric's virgin asshole causing him to groan and cry out each time Appius plunged in. Godric had been on the line of pain and pleasure, but he remembered his master, later his maker, looking down on him as he raped his ass. His long hair wild around him and his eyes staring intensely at Godric overhead as he bore his own weight on hands that were anchored on either side of Godric's head. Appius hanged onto Godric's every moan and cry, watching for Godric's pained reactions as he thrusted mercilessly into Godric's virgin body...

"Good boy." Appius' whispered huskily in his ear. Godric had come. Appius rolled off of Godric's back. His broad chest still moved for unneeded breath even after so many years, and he looked over at Godric's solemn face. A single long finger stroked Godric's face as he closed his eyes and listened for his maker's voice: "Come, Godfrey..."

**Please review and feel free to critique. Like I mentioned, feel free to borrow for other stories as well cuz I love this pairing. **


End file.
